


Fimbulwinter

by Darkrealmist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Apocalypse, Crossover, Darkness, Dimension Travel, Eldritch, Gen, Horror, In-Jokes, Infinity Gems, Multiverse, One Shot, Outer Space, Parallel Universes, Plague, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Science Fiction, Snow and Ice, Space Opera, Superheroes, Superpowers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Avengers assemble to face a new threat. The Black Winter closes in.
Kudos: 2





	Fimbulwinter

Fimbulwinter

Author’s Note: A one-off writing exercise. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ , or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

The Avengers assemble to face a new threat. The Black Winter closes in.

* * *

Thor analyzed the stellar map soberly. The outer planets were missing.

“Long-range sensors went dark at 0800 hours. We lost Jupiter this morning. The cloud is moving towards Earth at an alarming speed. Before the instruments died, we were getting every type of radiation off this thing. Gamma. Darkforce. You name it!” Bruce briefed the heroes.

“It’s no ordinary cloud of space dust.”

“Gee, what gave you that idea?” Clint drummed his knuckles. “The fact that it ate a chunk out of the solar system overnight?”

“Any clue what this thing is?” Rhodey asked.

“I have a theory, at least.” 

The team gave Thor the green light.

“My people call it the Fimbulwinter.”

“Fimbal-whutter?”

“ _Fimbulwinter_. The Book of Yggdrasil warned the Dark Elves might try to plunge the cosmos back into darkness. This is far, far worse.”

Scott looked on the bright side. “We’ve dealt with far worse.”

“Thanos needed all six Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe. Something tells me we’re in for a bigger fight.”

“On Asgard, Fimbulwinter was prophesized one potential sign of Ragnarok,” Valkyrie finished Thor’s thought.

“Ragnarok? As in, the end of the world? But Asgard was destroyed!”

“Some have postulated Ragnarok is a repeating cycle.”

Dr. Banner earned the Avengers’ blank stares.

“I may have taken a Norse mythology course or two with Professor Randolph in freshman year.”

“So how do we stop it?” Wanda spoke up.

“We assemble. And we defeat it. Together.”

“You saying we kill a cloud?” 

“No, no, no! I’m saying the cloud may be an evil being!”

“Okay then!” Hulk put his good arm around Thor’s shoulder. “More evils beings!”

Their bravery couldn’t hinder the Black Winter.

It closed in, expanding its frost. Sounding the horn Heimdall was no longer alive to blow. Bringing heat death to this rotting universe among rotting universes.


End file.
